A piston of a shock absorber as used in an automobile or the like in the art is constructed in the following manner: Specifically, a piston of a shock absorber is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 82,072/1986, for example) which comprises a cylindrical piston body, and a piston ring formed of a resin and covering the outer peripheral surface of the piston body. At a given axial location or locations, the outer periphery of the piston body is formed with an engaging groove or grooves, which are engaged by an annular projection or projections formed around the inner periphery of the piston ring while the outer periphery of the piston body is formed with a receiving groove toward its one end, in which a bend formed on one end of the piston ring is received. A piston having such a covering over the outer peripheral surface thereof and a method of manufacturing same are also known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,411).
However, in the piston disclosed in the former, both end faces which define the receiving groove are tapered surfaces, and the bend is disposed in alignment with a first end face while the tip of the bend is disposed in a corner which is formed by a second end face and the bottom surface. Accordingly, with such a conventional arrangement, there is a disadvantage that because the second end face is a tapered surface, the tip of the bend tends to be disengaged from the receiving groove along the tapered surface.